An application, navigation or other route-generation, application, can generate a route with directions from one location to another. The route is typically generated based on an origination point and a destination point. To generate a route, the application requires at least one origination point and a destination point. The application uses the origination and destination point input to generate a route that identifies the roads to be taken to travel from the origination to the destination point. In a case that the user specifies multiple destinations, the application generates a route from the origin to the first destination and then from the first destination to another destination and so on until the final destination. Thus, existing applications determine a route from one point, an origination point, to another point, a destination point.